


Checkmate

by Devilinthebox (princegrisejoie)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 03:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princegrisejoie/pseuds/Devilinthebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Tout aurait pu très bien se dérouler à Reichenbach. La rafale de l'eau s'abattant contre les rochers, le vent coupant qui sifflait entre eux, et une immense sensation de vide lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> Petite précision : ne pas faire attention au système judiciaire en vigueur dans cette fic, il n'a rien de réaliste. (peine de mort en vigueur etc)

  
**CHECKMATE  
**   


  


  
_  
**I feel as if I were a piece in a game of chess, when my opponent says of it: That piece cannot be moved.  
Soren Kierkegaard**   
_   


  
**6 Mai – Fin de matinée**

Pour la première fois depuis des années, James Moriarty a peur. Une peur enfantine, celle des cauchemars et des réveils en sursaut, celle des monstres tapis dans le noir, des lampes éteintes, des couloirs sombres. C'est tellement puéril et ça l'agacerait si l'effroi tout entier n'occupait pas la moindre de ses pensées. Lui ne définirait pas ça comme cela, il ne dirait pas 'peur', tout le monde dit 'peur', les faibles ont 'peur'. Pourtant, il faut bien se rendre à l'évidence, ses mains tremblent, il frissonne, paralysé. Il ne ferme pas les yeux ; enfant, il était suffisamment intelligent pour savoir que ça ne le protégerait pas des monstres : c'est toujours pareil aujourd'hui.

 **5 Mai – Très tôt**.

 _« Pour la dernière fois, cesse de t'agiter. »  
« C'est ce que j'attends depuis une éternité ! Comme si toi – comme si... »  
« Comme si je pouvais comprendre. »_

Dans la maison vide, plus rien ne semblait vivre. Les fenêtres fermées, la porte verrouillée, les murs sombres et la température glaciale : plus rien, à présent, ne la distinguait d'une prison. James aurait pu s'en échapper, s'il voulait, mais il n'imaginait pas retrouver sa liberté en franchissant le perron. Alors, à défaut d'un meilleur plan, il restait là avec la seule chose qui revête encore de l'intérêt à ses yeux. Il faisait face au fusil de précision posé sur la table, seul. Ironiquement, l'arme n'était pas abimée et semblait encore apte à tuer ; pourtant, il était absolument certain que plus personne ne l'utiliserait et, inexplicablement, cela lui semblait très clair en observant l'arme. Peut-être était-ce un effet pervers de son imagination trop fertile – mais il était persuadé qu'elle n'obéirait à personne d'autre. Comme si elle pouvait en décider !

 _« Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Sebastian ! »  
« Très bien ! Alors comment est-ce que je suis censé d'aider ? »  
« Prends ton arme – et ne tire pas si je ne t'en ai pas donné le signal. »_

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la situation terriblement ironique ; il se retrouvait seul, avec un fusil qu'il ne pourrait jamais utiliser. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps d'apprendre, probablement parce qu'il n'en avait jamais cerné l'utilité, après tout, il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour se salir les mains à sa place, quelqu'un d'autre pour tenir le fusil.

Évidemment, s'il avait été quelqu'un de normal, il se serait roulé en boule sur le canapé, aurait bu deux ou trois verres de whisky en attendant l'heure. Bien sagement. En eût-il, un instant, ressenti l'envie, sa fierté se serait refusé à une telle déchéance. Et après ? Qu'est-ce qu'il l'empêchait, alors, de se lever, de composer une énigme géniale et de jeter ce fusil dans la Tamise ? C'était ce qu'il aurait dû faire.

C'est ce qu'il aurait fait, peut-être, si Moran était mort. Mais la situation était bien pire, et il n'y voyait aucune solution : il était la reine, entouré de pions, et devait faire face à une armée. Lorsqu'on sait jouer aux échecs, on ne bouge pas la reine et il ne faisait pas confiance aux pions.

Parfois, il s'oubliait entre deux équations et son traité de cosmologie. La rafale de l'eau s'abattant contre les rochers, le vent coupant qui sifflait entre eux, et une immense sensation de vide lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire.

Tout aurait pu très bien se dérouler à Reichenbach.

 **4 Mai – Peu après minuit.**

Sebastian s'était installé en tailleur sur le lit, son fusil sur les genoux, son matériel de nettoyage à sa gauche et James à sa droite. Il ne restait plus que quelques heures avant le rendez-vous. Avant ce que Moriarty avait pompeusement nommé The Final Problem. Il ne donnait pas de nom à ses plans – à leurs plans – habituellement, mais Sebastian n'avait pas été surpris : tout ce qui concernait le génial Sherlock Holmes devenait soudainement exceptionnel et devait être traité comme tel.

« Tout est prêt ? »

Il avait la vague sensation qu'ils allaient encore se disputer, comme ils le faisaient sans arrêt depuis deux semaines. Moran avait la sale manie d'être franc, un défaut handicapant voire dangereux lorsqu'on fréquente James Moriarty. Bien que, généralement, il répugnât contredire James, il lui arrivait de laisser échapper une remarque amère de temps à autres. Toutefois cette très légère insolence était rare et avait toujours un rapport plus ou moins éloigné à Sherlock Holmes. Le dégoût qu'il lui inspirait avait été porté à son paroxysme après l'incident de la piscine. Il se souvenait encore du regard furibond de James lorsqu'il avait osé lui reprocher son imprudence – pire encore, suggérer qu'il aurait été bien plus prudent d'assassiner le détective consultant au lieu de tergiverser. De son point de vue, cet homme était un dangereux parasite qu'il fallait éliminer tant qu'ils le pouvaient ; peut-être dans l'espoir vain de calmer ses angoisses, il se répétait que James était bien plus intelligent que Holmes et que, tôt ou tard, il s'en lasserait.

Ce jour, il l'avait entendu avec impatience. Son côté pragmatique et rationnel le poussait à considérer cela comme une mission exceptionnelle, certes, mais peu réjouissante : que feraient-ils après la mort de Sherlock Holmes ? Force était de constater que la qualité des missions que lui confiaient James avait décuplé depuis l'apparition du détective.

Mais leur vie ne s'arrêtait pas à Holmes contrairement à ce que pouvait suggérer Jim. Ils avaient vécu sans lui – il était là en premier, et trompaient l'ennui ensemble, ils étaient devenus maitres dans ce domaine, tous les deux. Seuls, sans le concours de personne. S'il cachait son euphorie, c'était uniquement parce que James semblait préoccupé, presque angoissé, et qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'il change d'avis.

Conscient qu'il aurait peut-être dû se taire, Sebastian s'attendait-il à ce que Jim lui reproche son imprévoyance et sa curiosité, et s'y prépara plus ou moins, optant cette fois pour une attitude plus prudente cette fois : le retranchement. Il s'étonna de ne rien n'entendre après plusieurs minutes de silence.

« James ? » murmura-t-il. Moran lui adressa un coup d'œil inquiet. Le regard indéchiffrable de James plongea dans le sien.

Sebastian sentit ses muscles se raidir mais reprit calmement : « Tout va bien ? »

Il savait que sa question n'avait pas de réponse. Il n'était pas suffisamment orgueilleux pour prétendre comprendre Moriarty, mais il était clair qu'il n'allait pas « bien », ni « mal » d'ailleurs. C'était sans doute bien plus profond et puissant que cela. Et comme d'habitude, tout ça le dépassait.

« On voit la constellation du centaure – tu vois, c'est l'avantage d'une planque à la campagne. »

James esquissa un sourire ténu « Je sais ce que tu vas dire, Seb. ' je t'ai posé une question réponds-y c'est la moindre des politesses ' » dit-il dans une parfaite quoique légèrement caricaturale imitation de Sebastian. Celui-ci, hésitant entre le soulagement et l'agacement, grogna quelques mots dans un demi sourire.

Moriarty éclata d'un rire sincère, poussa le fusil des genoux de Sebastian et l'embrassa. C'était la première fois depuis des semaines qu'ils faisaient autre chose que se lancer des regards noirs et Moran réalisa combien l'enthousiasme de Moriarty lui avait manqué.

Finalement, l'avenir s'annonçait plutôt bien.

 **4 Mai – Cinq heures.**

« Je compte sur toi, Sebastian. »

James paraît anxieux – quoique légèrement impatient – et lui tend son fusil de précision.

« Tu peux toujours compter sur moi. »

Sebastian est sûr de lui ; dans deux heures, tout sera redevenu normal, comme avant. Il ne lui faut pas beaucoup de temps pour se préparer : il doit pouvoir s'enfuir rapidement et donc, ne s'encombre pas. Il passe la main dans l'armoire, attrape quelque chose qu'il fourre dans sa poche et empoigne un paquet de cigarettes.

Ils ne parlent pas durant le trajet. Il se demande à quoi James pense, et la réponse ne lui paraît pas évidente. Lui, il se surprend à penser à l'avenir.

 **4 Mai – Midi.**

Le souvenir est encore vif.

James Moriarty vient d'assister, impuissant, à l'arrestation de la seule personne à qui il avait accordé sa confiance.

La situation bien qu'il n'ait pas envie d'en rire, est presque grotesque et absolument pas envisageable. Elle ne fait pas parti du plan. Légèrement haletant, il se plaque contre la porte de la planque et réfléchit.

Il se calme rapidement et ne laisse aucune émotion prendre le dessus ; il a l'habitude, c'est presque machinal.

Remettre les événements dans l'ordre s'avère plus difficile que prévu. Il se souvient de ce sentiment indescriptible de puissance et d'euphorie lorsque Holmes rédigeait ce qui devait être une lettre d'adieu à son meilleur ami ; il se rappelle clairement l'expression étrangement résignée de son visage, la férocité de son regard, il avait pensé qu'il était mauvais joueur et qu'il ne voulait pas perdre. Ce n'était pas ça.

Quelque chose ne collait pas – il entend encore les cris de John Watson qui arrive juste à temps, d'autres voix aussi. D'autres voix, alors qu'il se jette sur Sherlock, tente de le faire basculer, échoue...

Il retire sa main de son épaule et contemple un instant sa main rouge écarlate.

 **4 Mai – Dix heures.**

D'en haut, Moran peut assister à toute la scène. Efficace et rapide, il lui faut peu de temps pour se mettre en position. La satisfaction sadique qu'il ressent à observer Sherlock Holmes depuis la lunette du fusil le fait légèrement sourire. Il hésite à appuyer maintenant sur la gâchette mais les ordres de James lui reviennent en mémoire comme une ritournelle qu'il ne parvient pas à oublier.

Il les observe, prédateur agile et dissimulé aux yeux de tous. Sherlock Holmes écrit une lettre, le regard vif, on l'entend penser à des kilomètres mais l'expression de son visage est claire : il n'y a pas d'issue possible. Son sourire se fait carnassier : la partie est terminée Holmes. Ses mains tendues l'arme ne bougent pas d'un millimètre.

James parle, mais il ne peut pas l'entendre. Il ne le regrette pas, il ne veut pas se déconcentrer, et puis ils pourront en reparler plus tard, dans un casino à Las Vegas, et, là-bas, personne ne viendra les déranger. Oui, son Holmes, James l'oubliera vite...

Il suffit d'un instant. Il entend un cri indistinct – l'a-t-il imaginé ? - puis il voit James et Sherlock qui luttent, plus pour la mort de l'autre que pour leur propre vie, au bord de la falaise. Il n'a pas besoin de réfléchir à une solution. Son sang ne fait qu'un tour, il lui faut une seconde pour viser l'épaule de James – Sherlock est hors de portée, et sa chute pourrait faire basculer Moriarty – qui s'affaisse immédiatement.

Le soulagement laisse immédiatement place à une angoisse lancinante. Moriarty est vivant, certes, mais blessé et probablement furieux. Sherlock Holmes est toujours vivant, bien que légèrement sonné, et lui fait déjà face. Sebastian n'a jamais aimé les échecs, mais de son point de vue, tout ça ressemble bien à un échec et mat.

La seconde d'après, Sherlock Holmes et James Moriarty ont disparu. Il n'a pas le temps de se retourner, on l'empoigne brutalement, il se débat comme un tigre pris au piège, mais rien n'y fait, il n'est plus le prédateur.

 **4 Mai - Soir.**

Peut-être par pitié mais plutôt par orgueil et ironie, Sherlock lui a renvoyé le fusil.

Lorsque James le reçoit, il ne le reconnaît pas immédiatement ; cette arme, il ne l'a jamais vue sans Sebastian. Il se fait soigner en vitesse et regagne un appartement londonien, le seul qui doit être encore sûr. A l'heure qu'il est, ils ont déjà dû investir l'appartement de Moran – ils n'y trouveront rien, que du vide. Il se surprend à ne pas en tirer une seule once de satisfaction.

Il sait que Sherlock ne le cherche pas et veut en profiter pour prendre de l'avance. Faire sortir Sebastian de prison sera facile, il sait que rien ne lui est impossible et il sait aussi que Moran l'attendra. C'est comme aux échecs, il a une bonne stratégie, mais il attend d'en trouver une meilleure. Et il a le temps, c'est un jeu, et ils sont tous des pièces sur l'échiquier.

Il se rassure comme ça.

Lorsque, l'exécution de l'ex-colonel Sebastian Moran est annoncée, il sait qu'il est trop tard pour jouer son dernier coup.

Dans un mouvement d'humeur puéril, il en veut à Sherlock de lui avoir confisqué son cavalier. Pendant un instant, et pour la première fois, il regrette de ne pas l'avoir éliminé plus tôt. Il n'est pas encore furieux, ce qui s'abat sur lui d'abord, c'est l'incompréhension.

 **6 mai – Fin de matinée.**

Heure H.

S'il a pu assister à l'exécution, c'est uniquement parce que Holmes n'a pas de preuves contre lui – il n'est pas sadique ni perfide et ne l'y a pas forcé. James est venu de son propre gré.

Jamais il ne s'est senti aussi impuissant, ridiculement humain, assis derrière une vitre et condamné à observer l'impensable : il est le spectateur passif devant sa défaite. Il a perdu la partie ; cette constatation cruelle mais bien trop réelle le heurte comme un coup violent à la nuque. Ce n'est plus comme aux échecs, où l'on perd une pièce mais pas la partie ; pas comme aux échecs où, tant que le roi est encore en vie, la partie n'est pas terminée. Et ça le met dans un état de rage folle, paralytique.

« Faites amener le condamné. »

Il n'est pas venu au procès, persuadé que ce n'était qu'une formalité, une mise en scène orchestrée pour le déstabiliser. Sebastian ne lui en aurait pas tenu pas rigueur, il en était absolument certain, puisqu'il aurait immédiatement organisé sa sortie – par tous les moyens possibles. Ils en auraient ri, des gardiens, des prisonniers, de la sécurité médiocre des établissements pénitenciers, puis il aurait confié une autre mission à Sebastian et ils auraient continué à vivre comme avant : dans l'ombre, admirant le chaos qu'ils laissaient derrière eux.

On parle à Sebastian qui répond doucement, calmement, avec une modération et une réserve qui indigne James. Pourtant, lui non plus ne montre rien de ce qu'il ressent à ce moment-là – il ne saurait même pas quelle attitude adopter s'il devait exprimer ses émotions – mais la résignation qui accompagne _son_ bras droit, _son_ complice, _son_ Moran l'exaspère : il doit se battre, les massacrer s'il faut, il en a l'obligation, c'était sa _mission_ , et il exécute ses ordres, il est l'architecte de ses moindres désirs, il n'a tout simplement pas le choix, même dans la mort, de lui désobéir.

Il lui lança un regard furibond.

C'est une colère puérile, enfantine qui a pris le dessus sur la peur provoquée par l'attente. Il veut presque se lever et crier à l'imposteur mais son bon sens l'en empêche. L'espoir de trouver une solution logique l'a quittée, mais elle n'est pas remplacée par une résignation passive.

Ironie du sort, il devient l'esclave non pas de ses émotions mais de son manque d'empathie ; il pense avec la fermeté d'un enfant gâté que Sebastian ne peut pas mourir car il n'y est pas autorisé. Il ne se souvient pas de la vie de criminel – de la vie intéressante, de la vraie vie – sans Sebastian, c'est inconcevable, qui insufflerait la vie à ses plans, qui les mettrait à l'œuvre, qui se salirait les mains avec zèle, avec joie, aussi bien que Sebastian le faisait pour lui ? Qui lui ferait confiance, à qui il confirait sa survie ? Il n'y aurait plus personne pour l'appeler James.

« Un dernier mot ? »

Sebastian n'a pas répondu à son regard furibond.

Il ne promène pas son regard dans la salle comme beaucoup seraient tentés de le faire – pour voir le monde une dernière fois. Il se fiche du monde.

Il ne lance pas de regard larmoyant aux autorités, il ne fixe pas le vide, déjà mort ; il n'essaye pas d'impressionner.

James oublie la situation un instant et il est impressionné devant la dignité de cet homme qui fait face à la mort. Pour lui, après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois.

« La partie est gagnée lorsque le roi abandonne, _messieurs_. »

Quelques regards entendus s'échangèrent dans la salle ; on savait bien à qui l'ex-colonel faisait allusion. Et ils ne savaient pas que James Moriarty ne maniait pas ni le pistolet ni le fusil – la capture de Sebastian Moran, par conséquent, leur apparue bien vaine. Sa loyauté indéfectible devait s'exprimer jusque dans la mort.

On le fait monter sur escabeau. James sert les accoudoirs de la chaise, ravale sa fureur, laisse la pièce se jouer devant lui. Tout lui paraît lointain, jusqu'à ce que la corde embrasse le cou de Sebastian. Un frisson lui parcourt l'échine lorsqu'il jette son regard dans le sien ; il s'était attendu à tout : la résignation, la colère, la rage, la frustration, la tristesse et même la jalousie.

Ses yeux gris n'exprimaient que la gratitude.

James lui rend son regard – un ' merci ', pas un ' de rien ' – puis il ferme les yeux, il sait que c'est lâche mais il n'a jamais prétendu être courageux. Il n'entend rien ou presque, la corde se tend, une seconde s'écoule et il cède. Lorsqu'il rouvre les yeux, Sebastian est mort.

A la fin, on lui tend une enveloppe marquée de son nom.

  
_Si tu penses que la partie est terminé à l'échec et mat, tu n'es pas un vrai joueur d'échec._

 _\- S.M._

  
Il plie le papier en deux et le range dans sa poche.

  
_  
**In life, unlike chess, the game continues after checkmate  
Isaac Asimov**   
_   



End file.
